


The Battle of Jetty City. A New Kishin Rising?

by ChesSkelington



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesSkelington/pseuds/ChesSkelington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka and Soul are given a new mission after the defeat of the Kishin Asura, a new kishin is being made in the town Jetty City. will the two be able to kill the person or is this Kishin different than the rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

 

 

Chapter 1 _The Mission_

"Hurry up Soul we're going to be late."  
"What's the hurry Maka? Death will be there when we get there. It's just a mission."  
"Ya well this must be a special mission Death himself called us to the Death room so he could debrief us himself."  
"All right all right I'm coming" Soul grumped as he sped up slightly. "Showing up late isn't cool anyways."

It has been several months since the defeat of the Kishin. Soul is now a death scythe all has been peaceful in the DWMA lately. All the remaining remnants of Arachnophobia had been taken care of. Now there was nothing but the normal missions left on the board, just the random serial killer or mass murderer to be taken care of.

* * *

As Maka and Soul approached the elevated platform in the center of Death's office they noticed a person they have never seen before. He was standing there staring straight ahead with one headphone in and rocking side to side like he was slightly embarrassed about something, and had a duffle bag at his side.

"Ah there you are Maka and Soul" Death was bobbing slightly talking in his almost too happy voice like usual. "You're late"  
"See Soul you were going to slow and now we're late" Maka growled at Soul  
"Whatever"

The boy rotated slightly and nodded at the two acknowledging them.

"Maka, Soul, I would like you to meet your partner for your mission. His name is Ches"  
"Hi." He raised his hand in an about half wave"  
"He is a weapon."  
"Where is his meister?" Soul asked as he looked casually left and right.  
"He hasn't found one and won't accept the meisters that I suggest to him" Death said sighing.  
"Hey I will know my meister when I meet them I don't want to be paired with some random stranger" Ches said huffing.

"Anyways" Death said as he clapped his hands together. "I brought you three here to give you a mission as you probably already know."  
They all nod  
"In Jetty City a girl's soul has started to turn into a Kishin egg"  
"Ok sounds like an ordinary mission to me. What's up with all this formality" Soul was getting impatient  
"What's up? Is the unusual nature of this person's killing. Most people will just simply go from person to person killing them and eating their soul or at the most targeting a certain type of person. Like with jack the Ripper only targeting prostitutes."

Soul and Maka nod knowingly.

"It seems that around a month after Asura's Death the girl came home from school and killed her parents and little brother and ate their souls. Afterword's nothing happened and she told everyone who asked that her parents and brother had the flu. A month ago she went to her school like usual but once the first bell rang she killed everyone. We only got word of this now because she then went through out the town killing everyone, the only survivor just made their way into Death City this morning."

"He is down in the infirmary now under the care of Naigus. He would have died if he had arrived a day later. Scouting parties have reported that the girl just keeps wondering the streets slashing at anything and everything. Every time she tries to leave it seems like something stops her and turns her around after standing twitching for about thirteen minutes, they are all in the infirmary too"

"Ok but why send us? Why send a meisterless weapon? Why not send someone like Stein or Spirit?" Soul wonders out loud.  
"I am sending you two Soul and Maka because of your experience in the field and I think you are capable of handling the situation."  
"Ok but what about glasses over here" Soul said pointing a thumb at Ches  
"Soul! Stop being rude!" Maka growled.  
"It's ok Maka. I'm kind of wondering the same thing." Ches said apolitically

"Ahem" Death coughs "I am sending Ches because of his unique ability _Empathy."_  
"I have the ability to tell what people around me are feeling. The stronger the emotion the farther away I can feel it." Ches explained  
"Humph, how is that supposed to help us in the fight? And how do I know your 'ability' is real. Prove it."

"Ok then. Well first of all I can feel Maka's hate for her father while deep at the core a daughterly love of him."  
"Pff, big deal anyone could have told you that."  
"I also feel her anger at you because you keep on interrupting Death, her deep love for Crona.""  
"ok I'm convinced"  
"I also feel your cockiness believing that you and Maka are all needed to take care of this mission. And frankly I agree with you I am not needed to take this girl out. That is if all you want to do is kill her."  
"Ahem" Death clears his throat "Yes, well, I am hoping on using his ability to find out what caused this one to behave so oddly."

"Ok Lord Death we will get on it. When do we leave?" Maka asked  
"Today as soon as possible. We have no idea how close this girl is to becoming a Kishin because of the amount of time she went unobserved." Death said turning to her.  
"TODAY! How are we supposed to get prepared in time?!" Soul angrily shouted.  
"By moving quickly you little runt" Spirit said while sneaking up on them. "Maka make sure to pack a toothbrush and extra underwear for the trip"  
"whatever" Maka grumbled as she turned away from him.  
Ches raised an eyebrow at this.  
Spirit instantly went to the edge of the platform, pulling out his Maka doll and started sobbing.

"We will go start packing now Lord Death." Maka said as all three bowed and turned to leave.  
"Good luck." Death said cheerfully flicking a peace sign to the three of them.

"See you at the gate." Ches said after they left the death room. He hiked up his duffle bag and walked down the opposite hallway as Maka and Soul.


	2. A Wall in the Desert

Chapter 2 _A Wall in the Desert  
_

Maka, Soul, and Ches were riding the now functioning Runaway Express west. After Arachnophobia was destroyed Death had BJ repair and reprogram the fast moving train. Now it was used as a transport system for important missions when the people assigned can't fly, like Ches.

"This train is too slow we would be there by now if it was just us." Soul was grumpy from being forced to ride in the uncomfortable train. And he was right he and Maka would be there by now. After becoming a death scythe Maka learned how to use him in scythe form much like a witch uses a broom and could fly.  
"Maka CHOP!"  
"Ghaa!" Soul collapsed from the blow to the head that Maka had quickly delivered using the two inch thick book that Crona had bought her for her birthday.  
"I told you Soul, stop being rude. Ches isn't a Deathscythe and his weapon mode has no flying capabilities"  
Ches was sitting on the opposite end of the train cart with one headphone in as usual looked up at the mention on his name.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Ches just having an argument with Soul."  
From what Ches saw of the aftermath he could see who the winner of the argument was.  
 _Note to self. Do not get on Maka's bad side._ Ches went back to staring out the window trying to think of something to draw.

* * *

The trio had been traveling for a day now. The Runaway Express was fast but it would still take about three days to get from Death City to their destination. Every night the train stopped for them to stretch and sleep. There was no way that they would be able to sleep at these speeds.

Maka looked up at the boy that she and Soul had been paired up with for the mission. He barely said a word unless spoken to. He sat there in his seat doing one of four things. He was ether staring out the window, drawing, reading from the seemingly endless supply of manga he pulled out of his duffle bag, or cringing from the pain of his legs which fell asleep easily.

"So Ches" Maka called "What kind of weapon are you? Soul is a scythe."  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I think it would be wise for us to know each other's strengths and weaknesses to properly plot out our battle plan"  
Ches gave an embarrassed smile "ah, well I promised myself not to reveal my weapon form to anyone until I find my meister."  
Maka puffed out her cheeks and was about to complain  
"But I will give you some hints. You two handle most of the offence, I will worry about defense and blunt attacks."  
Maka sighed seeing she wasn't going to get much else out of the boy. Looking down to start reading again, but found she couldn't focus so she gave up and started to plan with the little amount of info she had been given. Frowning she pulled out a slip of paper and pencil from her bag and started making a list.

Soul started to recover and slowly got up from the floor. Grabbing the seats as he did so to steady himself. He sat down in the row across from Maka and observed as Ches had again started to panic at his narcoleptic legs.

The next day everyone was still doing their own things. Maka was making her battle plan, Ches was getting frustrated about a drawing that just wasn't working out, and Soul was sitting across from Maka reading the plan over her shoulder. His stomach started to growl.  
"Hey!" he shouted. "Is there even any food on this train at least"  
Maka rolled her eyes  
"I think there is a dinner in the cabin behind us." piped Ches. "You could check there."  
Soul grudgingly got up and left.

Several minutes later Soul came back in carrying a stack of steaming food that went three feet over his head.  
"Ha-ha! Check what I found." He shouted excitedly.  
No sooner had he said this did the train complete stop, going from 190mph to 0.  
Soul went flying across the cabin, and if it weren't for the mass of food he was carrying cushioning the impact he probably would have died right there and then.  
The cabin at the same time bucked being thrown into the air from the force of the stop. Maka grabbed the top of her seat to avoid slamming into the ceiling. Ches on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The train had piled in on top of its self, creating a jumble of cabins.

When the three of them finally got themselves out of the wreckage Soul had a massive lump in the center of his forehead which made his headband stick out an inch off his head, Ches had a few bruises and Maka was unharmed except for a single scratch she got from a stray piece of metal.

"What the hell happened?" Soul was mad. "Man BJ is going to kill us! He just got this hunk of junk fixed! How do you crash a freaking train against air!" He was pointing at the train which seemed to have crashed into a wall. The only problem was there was no wall just air. He turned to Maka waiting for an explanation and stopped dead in his tracks seeing the look on her face.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked worriedly.  
"It's soul wavelength." She said as she stared ahead. "The train had just hit a soul wavelength"  
Ches had walked right up to where the train had stopped.  
"How Maka there is no one out here?" Soul said as he gestured to the desert around him.  
"It's coming from the city" Maka was still staring blankly ahead.  
"WHAT! How is that possible? We are a good sixty five miles away from it.

Ches reached his right hand forward and put it past the point of impact. He quickly jerked his hand back screaming out. Both Maka and Soul turned to look at him.  
"So much pain." Was all he said his hand dangling beside him. A large gash was spread across his palm dripping blood down his fingers into the sand.


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Chapter 3 Pain

The trip had taken three days, the dunes in the sand making a relatively long walk even longer. Eventually they reached the top of a dune and saw two things. An oasis and what appeared to be a port city at the edge of a lush forest. The docks stretched out creating a maze across the desert sand.

"ALL RIGHT, WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Soul roared at the mocking sun "Let's go!"  
Maka delivered a swift chop to his skull causing him to fall and get a mouth full of sand. Ches cringed at the sound the book made.  
"Wait a second Soul we can't go charging in recklessly. We don't know what we are up against, I haven't finished my plan, and we are all tired from the walk. We wouldn't last a minute, remember this person has wiped out the entire town and killed most of the DWMA's scouts that came here.  
"All right all right." Soul said sitting up. "It would help if you would stop hitting me" he mumbled into his hand. "So what do you suggest we do"  
"hmm" Maka started thinking  
"Why don't we go into the oasis to rest? That way we will be out of the heat and can recuperate better." Ches said giving his two cents. He out of all three was sweating the most and from time to time would clutch at the fabric of his shirt over his heart. "Besides it will be night soon."  
"All right." Maka agreed

Hours later the moon was out and the trio was sitting around a fire. Maka was erasing furiously at the slip of paper that contained her plan. Suddenly the eraser pushed through the paper causing her to crumple it up, toss it in the fire, and to scream at the moon which seemed to be chuckling at her frustration.  
"Ghaa. I give up. I don't have enough info to make an effective plan. There are too many unknown variables at play. We don't even know what kind of weapon this person is." Maka exclaimed dropping her head letting her bangs cover her eyes.  
She looked up at the two weapons in front of her. Soul was sprawled out across a log staring at the stars. Then she noticed Ches. Even though it was freezing in the dessert night he was sweating, and he occasionally would cringe at an unseen pain and clutch at his chest.  
"What's wrong?" Maka inquired  
"huh?" Ches's head snapped up "oh nothing."  
Maka was skeptic but decided to let it be, for now. "Death said your power, Empathy, would help us understand the girl better. And when the train hit the soul wavelength you said something like there was a lot of pain. What did you mean by that? And why did your hand start to bleed?" Maka was more observant than he thought.

Ches sighs and starts to explain. "What I said was so much pain and what I meant by that is that whoever is the source of that wavelength is that they are in excruciating pain. So much in fact that they really shouldn't even be able to move."  
Maka filed this in for the battle plan.  
"As for why my hand started to bleed, my ability Empathy does more than tell me what the people are feeling. The people's emotions have usually an only slight effect on me. In this case," Ches started to lift the bottom of his hoody. "With so much pain the effect, without bracing myself, was stronger." As he spoke bruises all across his torso were forming, deepening, and spreading.  
Maka gasped at the extent of the welts. Ches put his hoody back down. Soul was sitting up now.

"This person who ever they are, they are in a lot of pain." Ches said flinching in pain again. Another bruise started its way up his neck from his hoody "What's weird is that it doesn't feel like how people normally feel pain. Like through a cut or something like getting dumped by a boyfriend or girlfriend, its… more like their entire soul itself is in pain."

Maka and Soul swallowed simultaneously.  
"Anyways did any of that help you with your plan Maka?" Ches said flicking his smile back into its usual place.  
"Ahem no." Maka cleared her throat pulling out a new piece of paper and started making a new list. "I'm sorry but no I don't see how we could use this."  
Ches and Soul get up to look over her shoulder at her new list.  
"As of right now we know that the target is trapped in the city… for now, we also know that she can supposedly sense when people are near her so that rules out a sneak attack or spying to get more Intel, and we know she uses a bladed weapon of some sort." For each point she drew a little diagram to point everything out. "I can't figure out any type of coherent plan." Maka growled.  
"So it seems my plan is the only plan we got" Soul grinned evilly "Rush forward swinging."  
Maka sighs griping the paper. "It would seem Soul that you are right. We have to stop her before she can kill more people and become a Kishin."

They all went to their respective sleeping spots to get some last little bit of shuteye before the battle they all knew was coming tomorrow.

Ches was lying in the spot he had made to sleep staring straight at the stars and the chuckling moon, thinking. He was trying to figure out what all this pain swirling around him like a typhoon meant. "Why does her wavelength feel like this" he wondered out loud softly so not to wake anyone.

"Asura's wavelength felt nothing like this. His felt like nothing, like an emptiness that went on forever that wanted to swallow up everything, but at the very bottom of it was the base emotion of fear and hate."

"But this… this feels… it feels like someone crying out for help. It feels like someone begging for someone to come and stop the pain. It feels like a beggar, begging for something to end the pain, begging for death"

With those final words he fell silent. His mind still a wir, but eventually sleep found him and he welcomed it to put a stop to the buzz in his head.

Soul stayed silent. He had been awake the entire time and had heard what Ches had said. Now his mind was alive with thoughts. All of which were swept away when he heard a blood curdling scream emanate across the desert. That scream scared Soul. It scared him more than Asura. It came from the town.


	4. Chapter 4: A Girl in the City

Chapter 4 Girl in the City

Maka woke to a bird's song. As she opened her eyes she saw where it came from. A beautiful desert bird, she had never seen so many colors on one creature. The bird started to sing again. "Chirp whistles SQUAK!" Bird went flying as if hit by a rock.  
"Ha-Ha!" Ches jumped with joy "finally got the damn thing"  
Maka shot up from where she was sleeping. Her eyes were wide staring at Ches.  
"What it was just a mud ball? I hate birds. It woke me up like three hours ago." Ches shrugged.  
The bird was flying away still singing. Maka sighed and got up walking to the oasis's spring to freshen up.

As she fixed her hair Soul looked through their supplies for food having found some started to set up for breakfast. Ches was washing the mud off his hands downstream from Maka.

"Ok so does everyone know the plan?" Maka asked as they ate.  
"What plan? I thought we agreed that there wasn't a plan." Soul said around an energy bar.  
"No Soul I just meant we don't have an actual plan for the fight. So I guess I will run it through for you two. First of all we will enter the city from the main doc. The surviving scouts said that our target couldn't get past the farthest building and onto the docs. Then sticking together we will search the city for her. Got it?"  
"All right Maka. To summarize your plan, just stick together." Soul sarcastically commented.  
"exactly." Maka said cheerful that he understood. "We don't want to be ambushed."

As soon as they finished their breakfast and packed they started to head to the city. The sun was in the center of the sky.

When they got to the end of the doc Maka who was leading them stopped to collect herself. Soul and Ches were standing behind her.  
"Hey, Maka" Ches piped up.  
"Yes Ches." Maka acknowledged.  
"I think me and Soul should go ahead and transform into weapon form. You said yourself that the girl can sense whenever someone is near her, but that doesn't necessarily mean we will see her at the same time. For all we know her sense could expand across the entire town. She could know where we are at this very moment." Ches explained.  
Maka thought it over for a second. "Ok, Soul turn into a scythe."  
"Gotcha" Soul braced himself. His body started to glow, leaping into the air while transforming, and landed snuggly into Maka's hand.

Ches flicked his arms down the outside of them glowing. The light shattered off his arms revealing that his left hand covered by a metal slab that bent at a ninety degree angle over his knuckles, the metal expanded to his elbow. On his right arm, stretching from his elbow past his head was another metal slab expanding past his head.

Maka stared at the slabs of metal trying to figure out what kind of weapon they could be a part of. From what she could tell there wasn't a blade, no hole for shooting projectiles, or any real way to use them to fight except maybe to punch with his left hand. The problem was he was right handed she knew this form seeing him drawing on the train. She shrugged "He must be capable enough or Lord Death wouldn't have sent him with us."

She took a deep breath turning toward metal armed boy nodding at him, and he nodded back. They both took a step past the invisible wall the two buildings made that kept the proto-Kishin inside.

Five hours later the scythe wielding girl and the boy with metal blocks on his arms were still searching for their assigned target. The town was in shambles. Lamp posts where cut down, craters filled the streets, all windows at ground level were shattered, and everything that wasn't cut was bashed to a dim remembrance of what it was before.

"What could have caused this?" Maka asked herself shaking her head.  
"Well duh Maka. Someone who is very close to becoming a Kishin." Soul said from within the blade of the scythe.  
"No Soul, look at the kind of damage. I meant what kind of weapon. The entire town is cut up or bashed in. that means the weapon uses both a blade and a dull edge." Maka said looking into the blade at her friend. She turned to Ches hoping for some kind of insight. He just shrugged.  
Sighing Maka kept on walking. The sun was setting.

Finally after checking the entire city and getting frustrated the group decided to head back to city hall to work their way outwards from the center of the city while searching.

When they got to the street facing the building it was dark out. Turning towards the building the moon looked to be trying to hide behind the steeple of the central building, there was a girl sitting on the steps shivering in the chill of the night. Her clothes were torn apart and covered in mud. The right sleeve of her sweat shirt was completely gone, her formally short hair was blocked the view of her eyes because of her dipped head.

Maka seeing her condition ran forwards hoping to help the distraught girl.  
"Are you ok? How did you survive?" Maka asked as she approached.  
"MAKA!" Ches shouted from behind her.  
Maka slowed but didn't stop slowly turning towards the boy, and saw his face. It was contorted with pain, he looked like he was about to puke and bruises were rapidly spreading and healing across his face.  
The girl on the steps stood up head still bent down. Tears were now flowing off her nose. Maka slowly turned back to face her.

A large black blade with hints of green swirls now expanded off of her right forearm tapping the ground beside her feet. Her head snapped up revealing eyes bloodshot from tears which were still flowing.

"GO AWAY!" The broken girl leaped towards Maka.


End file.
